


Hammered

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Avenging Tyelpe, Humor, Light crack, M/M, Re-embodiment fic, fallen banners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fallen Banners, "Drink me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammered

Maeglin had survived much in his life, until, of course, he had stopped. He had survived Nan Elmoth, and attempted filicide, and great and terrible battles, and the torments of Angband. He had endured grief, and loss, and rejection (though not, some might argue, with the best of coping mechanisms.)

But of all the things he had endured, the thing he had never expected to contend with was being dead, and then alive again, and encountering his equally dead but alive again cousin (and one-time ‘special friend’), who would proceed to curse him, try to hit him with a hammer, and then bring him crashing to the floor with an open-mouthed kiss.

“Tyelpe,” he gasped, when he could speak, his cousin’s powerful arm still heavy across his throat. “What are you - Why did you - Are you _drunk_?”

“Yes,” said Celebrimbor, trying to glare. “I was told to stop being yellow-bellied and just  _face_ you already, but the only way I could manage it was if I’d had several pints of ale, first.”

“Several casks, rather,” said Maeglin, wrinkling his nose. “I never knew you to be such a belligerent drinker.”

“You don’t think I have cause to be belligerent?” roared Celebrimbor, suddenly incandescent once more. “You sneaky, impossible, unbelievable little mole. By the Valar -  I ought to - Let go of my wrists, stop it, where’s my hammer?”

It was near Maeglin’s ankle. He hastily kicked it away. “It’s gone.” 

“Lying whelp.”

“I’m sorry.”

Celebrimbor paused. “What did you say?”

“I’m sorry.” Maeglin stared up at him. “About your hammer. And….about the other things.” He swallowed. He had not, actually, said those words yet, except to his mother.

“Huh.” Celebrimbor sat back, still pinning Maeglin to the floor by his legs. “I thought I would have to beat it out of you a little more.”

Maeglin attempted a wan smile. “If you kiss me again, I think I might manage some remorseful tears.”

“You’ve gotten sarcastic in your second life,” Celebrimbor observed.  “Not a charming quality, sweet traitor.”

“I’ve never been accused of being charming,” Maeglin pointed out, and Celebrimbor agreed, but kissed him again anyway. 


End file.
